


Father's Day

by DaydreamDestiel



Series: You and Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Dean's got a surprise for Cas.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write a short little cute piece.

Dean smiled to himself as he opened the front door of their house. The second he was inside, the scent of Cas and the smell of homemade apple pie filled his senses. His smile widened into a grin as he set the white envelope he was carrying down onto the hardwood floor so he could unlace his boots.

Flutters of nervousness and excitement kicked up in his stomach once he found himself in socked feet, envelope clutched in hands that were just a little shaky. Maybe this was too sappy? What if Cas thought it was dumb? Dean pushed down his fears as he walked into the living room and discovered Cas curled up on their plush chocolate leather couch, a big old-looking book in his hands.

A rush of fondness for Cas did a good job of covering up the nervousness in his scent. Cas glanced up from reading, his finger marking the page, and he smiled softly at Dean. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Dean replied, moving to sit beside him. “Did you make me a pie?”

Cas smirked. “I made _us_ a pie. What’s that?” he asked, nodding at the envelope in Dean’s hand. Cas was always so damn observant.

Dean chuckled. “I picked this up for you.”

“What for?” Cas asked as Dean handed it over.

“Open it and see.” Dean flashed him a warm smile, and Cas rolled his eyes, but he complied, setting his book onto the coffee table and freeing up his hands.

Dean bit his lip as Cas ripped into the paper and pulled the contents out. The card inside was red, an image of a dark blue tie—just like the one Cas’d been wearing the night they met and absolutely the reason Dean’d picked this one out—dangling from one corner. In flowing script next to the tie, the card read, ‘Dear Dad, I did not get you this tie. You’re welcome.’

Confusion in his blue eyes, Cas looked up at Dean, “Dean, I’m not—”

Dean just grinned wider at him, “Open it.”

Shaking his head slightly, Cas did as he was told, and revealed a photo. He picked it up to look at it, and Dean’s nerves erupted again as he studied Cas’s face for his reaction. It was a picture he’d taken this morning: a closeup of the positive pregnancy test in his hand, and Dean himself smiling in the background.

A cute little furrow appeared in Cas’s forehead before his jaw went slack and his eyes widened. He looked winded. Then the biggest smile broke out on his face, and Dean couldn’t contain the laugh that bubbled up in his chest.

“Are you really?” Cas asked, excitement in his voice.

“Yeah,” Dean said, his own voice thick with emotion. “We’re gonna have a pup.”

Cas dropped the card onto the couch in between them, hands moving to cup Dean’s jaw. “Dean, that’s incredible.” He leaned in and kissed Dean, a firm brush of their lips before he pulled back and gazed into Dean’s eyes. “You’re amazing.”

Heat flooded Dean’s face, and rushed right down to his chest. “I—”

“You are,” Cas insisted, kissing him again.

Dean cleared his throat when Cas leaned back. “Maybe a little,” he mumbled with an affectionate smile for Cas.

The next time Cas kissed him, Dean melted into it, nerves temporarily forgotten. There was something about Cas that just soothed him, made him feel like they could handle anything. They were ready for this, and Dean couldn’t wait to give Cas the family he’d always wanted. That they’d wanted.


End file.
